The Toy
by Snow Coyote
Summary: D'Void goes to extremes to obtain a toy for his baby.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

''I am looking forward to conquering the world after the drill rips between dimensions, my pets,'' D'Void said to many Null Guardians as he viewed the object creating a white portal in the red sky. He stood in the doorway of his citadel while he grinned at the drill. ''I will eventually get out of the Null Void. The world's humans are going to be your food. Perhaps they will be your toys. Maybe both,'' he said.

D'Void observed multiple slaves dumping Kormite near the drill. ''Kormite must always burn in the drill's furnace, my pets. It enables the object to rip between worlds at a fast pace,'' he said.

A baby's sudden cry was the reason why D'Void frowned. He followed the sound and eventually found himself in a white chamber. His eyes were on a crib before he smiled at the baby Null Guardian within it. He was gentle while he lifted her.

''Are you hungry, D'Vine?'' D'Void wished to know as he held the small creature. A frown replaced his smile at a snail's pace when D'Vine continued to wail. ''I guess not,'' he muttered under his breath. He looked thoughtful for a few moments. ''Did you sob because I was not present after you woke up?'' D'Void asked. He proceeded to smile another time as soon as she rested her head on his chest.

''I guess that answers my question,'' D'Void said to D'Vine. He glanced at a rocking chair by a corner before he approached it and sat. He smiled with his baby in his arms as her cries ceased. Father and daughter relaxed until the chair collapsed. His eyes increased in size while he contacted the floor. He tried to comfort the startled infant as soon as she wailed another time.

D'Void scowled. *Slaves created the rocking chair and D'Vine's crib. Maybe they are why the chair collapsed. I am suddenly worried about D'Vine's crib collapsing. Perhaps she can rest on my bed from now on* he thought. He stood until he walked to D'Vine's cradle.

D'Void tilted his head in curiosity when he saw the crib again. ''There aren't any toys in your cradle, D'Vine. I will obtain a toy as soon as possible,'' he said as he suddenly grinned. His grin remained on his face the minute the Null Guardian ceased crying another time.

The father's curious expression returned when he heard the sound of a bouncing ball. After tilting his head again, he followed the noise. He walked as he carried D'Vine before he was outside and near the drill. ''What?'' he inquired as soon as he saw why a ball bounced.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Void frowned again the minute he viewed a four-year-old alien bouncing a medium white ball. He observed her father grinning as the ball bounced repeatedly. ''Why aren't the two of you dumping Kormite by the drill?'' he wished to know.

The girl ceased bouncing the ball until she gasped at the sight of D'Void's frown. She stepped back before her father held her in order to protect her from D'Void. Her parent trembled as he focused on his master.

''My daughter was going to play for a minute, my master,'' the alien said. He paused while he continued to tremble. ''My offspring never smiles because she always works in the Kormite mine.'' The parent glanced at the ball. ''I found the ball in the mine a few minutes ago. My daughter smiled for the first time in days after she saw the toy and bounced it.''

D'Void was concerned as soon as D'Vine sobbed. ''D'Vine? Why are you sobbing?'' he inquired. He viewed her multiple legs flailing. D'Void saw the ball another time. He grinned at the Null Guardian. ''I said I was going to obtain a toy, D'Vine.''

The adult alien gasped. ''Please don't take my daughter's toy. It's the only thing that causes her to smile.''

''Your offspring does not smile near you?'' D'Void asked.

''My daughter loves me even when she doesn't smile,'' the alien said.

All of D'Vine's legs stretched until she took the ball. She ceased crying again. Her wings began to flap repeatedly due to how happy she was.

The enslaved girl proceeded to sob. Her father scowled at D'Void and D'Vine.

D'Void continued to grin since D'Vine was cheerful.

''You spoil your daughter!'' the father snapped.

A sudden scowl replaced D'Void's grin as he concentrated on the slaves.

''You cherish D'Vine because she isn't human. She is a mere animal in the Null Void. You would never spoil her if she happened to be a human baby,'' the parent said.

''That is correct,'' D'Void said to the other father.

''Your daughter is a brat!'' the slave exclaimed.

Trembling with rage, D'Void turned to a few adult Null Guardians. ''Take the slaves to the dungeon within my citadel. Put them in separate cells for the rest of their lives,'' he said to his pets. D'Void smiled when the creatures used their legs to lift the shrieking relatives. He observed his pets while they carried the slaves far from him. He faced D'Vine as she chewed on the ball and embraced it.

''What a happy baby,'' D'Void said. He embraced the one he cherished.

One hour went by until D'Void went into the citadel.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Vine flew out of D'Void's arms before she released her new toy. She bit the object after it bounced. She dropped the item until it bounced again.

D'Void smiled at the sight of his happy daughter. His shoulders slumped due to exhaustion. He entered his chamber before he fell on his bed. D'Void closed his eyes at a snail's pace until he opened them thanks to D'Vine's noisy toy. Frowning, he stood and stepped out of the area. He saw D'Vine with the ball.

''Daddy is trying to rest, D'Vine. You can play tomorrow,'' D'Void said before he touched the toy. He stepped back as his eyes widened in shock after D'Vine shrieked and sobbed. He frowned another time until he returned to his bed.

After collapsing on the furniture again, D'Void winced due to D'Vine's toy. He began to regret grinning at D'Vine when she stole the slave's ball earlier. *Perhaps I do spoil my baby* he thought.

The End


End file.
